


Drowned Honour

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Double Drabble, F/M, Indentured Servitude, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrington wakes to new horrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned Honour

**Author's Note:**

> My mistress is ~~the sea~~ [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[**savageseraph**](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/). I asked her for suggestions to while away a couple hours, and she suggested the bare bones of this. I really have to stop listening to her. So, um, this one's for her. A double-drabble, surprisingly soft given the nature of the proposition, and beta'd (with my thanks) by the self-same Sea Witch.

James awoke to the familiar pitch and roll of the deck beneath his cheek. Gratefulness not felt since Elizabeth first gifted him with a tight smile rolled over him, breaking against surprise he still lived.

Salt, sweat and the ever-present tang of bitterness flowed across his tongue, tainting spit and secretions as did each thought of her, her beloved and her beloved's beloved, the wildly wandering north to which all their compasses -- even James' own -- held.

He turned over on his back, teeth chattering, wood scraping against skin meant to be exposed only to blushing brides and rented boys. His hand rasped over his chin, and he cried out as it tore, came away bloody, seething at the stubbled sprouting barnacled beard.

Squid, sea and man tangled together towered above, peered down. "One o' mine now," Jones laughed, bubbling words shadowed by faint screams of drowning sailors. A tentacle uncurled from Davy's depths, wavered, slid down James' body, drawing his eye to his own bare skin. His throat closed against the scent of rotting as suckers affixed, attached, wound their way around his prick. Seeing, knowing, revulsion crept like the tide; James' mouth opened, curse caught between blood and air.


End file.
